Tales of The Clone Wars
by TheStoryWizard
Summary: A series of short stories that take place during the Time of The Clone Wars. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Tales of The Clone Wars**

**It is good to be back to making stories again, this time I will be making stories based on The Clone Wars, I have always been a good fan of Star Wars and after finishing the cartoon, I believe I am ready to write on this subject.**

**The first few volumes of my stories take place in between Attack of The Clones and the 2008 film/cartoon.**

**I do not believe I have to explain that Clone Wars was not in chronological order (if you payed enough attention anyway, examples include Onacanda Farr being in episodes after his death, and the story of Domino Squad being told after they formed)**

**The Chronological Order is as follows**

**1. Attack of The Clones**

**2. My stories until Further Notice**

**3. This List: 2014/03/17/star-wars-the-clone-wars-chronological-episodeorder/**

**I look forward to writing soon, but please forgive me if it takes considerable time to write a chapter, I have tendinitis in my wrists and it acts up sometimes **

**Signed,**

**TheStoryWizard**


	2. Chapter 2: Traitor on Coruscant Pt 1

**Tales of The Clone Wars**

**Volume I: The War Begins**

**Chapter 1: A Traitor on Coruscant**

**These Time are So Hard, and their getting Even Harder- Eminem**

_A Galaxy at War! After destroying the separatist droid foundries on the planet Geonosis, the Republic is now in a conflict against the Seperatist Alliance, known only as The Clone Wars. Many Clone Troopers have already been sent across the galaxy with both Jedi and regular military generals to assure the security of the Republic. But in these dark times, very few people can be trusted, and it is believed that a traitor may exist within the ranks of Coruscant itself_

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the senate?" Obi-Wan asked his fellow Jedi. "It doesn't seem right"

Pondering what Obi-Wan had said, Yoda answered to the best of his ability. "Joined the Dark Side, Dooku has. Lies, Deceit, creating mistrust, his ways are now"

"Nevertheless" Mace Windu pointed out. "I think we should keep a closer eye on the senate"

"I agree" said Yoda.

"Where is your apprentice?" Mace Windu asked. "So much is in turmoil, I do want to add losing Skywalker to this list"

"On his way to Naboo, Escorting Senator Amidala" Obi-Wan told him. "I must admit, without the clones it would not have been victory"

Yoda seemed worried. "Victory? Victory you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen, begun the Clone War has!"

(A few hours later, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant)

Anakin Skywalker's ship landed at the Jedi Temple, he was in an incredibly good mood following his marriage on Naboo, and would not let even his summoning back to Coruscant dampen his spirits. However, as usual he underestimated the gravity of the situation, as many would during the times of war. He was met at the landing bay by his master Obi-Wan Kenobi and long time friend, Chancellor Palpatine.

"Good Evening Master, your excellency" Anakin greeted them. "I would have been here sooner, but my flight back from Naboo was slightly delayed. Why have I been summoned back to Coruscant so soon?"

"The Chancellor called a emergency meeting of the Jedi Council" Obi-Wan told him. "He's seems convinced that a member of the senate has been conspiring with the separatists and handing over information to Count Dooku"

"A bold acquisition, Chancellor" Anakin told him. "While I don't always agree with the decisions they make, I have always respected the vast majority of the senate. It was you who taught me that"

"That is true, and very valiant of you, Anakin" Palpatine told him. "But treachery is a very real threat in today's world, and a very real threat to democracy"

"Why have I been summoned for this?" Anakin asked, perplexed that he could do anything.

"I agree, your excellency" Obi-Wan advised. "This is an internal senate matter and perhaps a more skilled Jedi would be more qualified for this oper-"

"Nonsense" Palpatine said, shaking the idea off. "I have more than enough confidence in the abilities of your apprentice"

"Why can't the senate just take of this problem on it's own?" Anakin asked.

"In times like this, the Senate is already in turmoil" The Chancellor explained. "If I was to start an investigation like this on my own, and I turned out to be wrong then nothing but scandal would occur. I would be ousted from power and the Republic would fall into disarray, this cannot be allowed. You must discover the traitor before it is too late, Go Anakin. I have upmost faith in you".

As Anakin walked, off, Chancellor Palpatine and Obi-Wan Kenobi looked on at the Padawan tasked with a difficult investigation.

"Are you certain that Anakin was the best choice, Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course" Palpatine said with a smile. "I trust Anakin to the fullest, and I believe that he can accomplish what is best for the Republic"

"Let's hope you are right"

**What do you think so far?**

**Part 2 will be longer I promise, but I didn't have very much time tonight. **

**See you soon,**

**TheStoryWizard**


	3. Chapter 3: Traitor on Coruscant Pt 2

**Tales of The Clone Wars**

**Volume I: The War Begins**

**Traitor on Coruscant Pt. 2: An Assassin **

Following their meeting with the Chancellor, Obi-Wan and Anakin reported to the Jedi Council of their newest mission.

"Hmm" Yoda said. "A Jedi for this mission, the council had already chosen before selected you, the chancellor did"

"But that's not FAIR!" Anakin yelled. "I was chosen for this mission, and I should go" he balled up a fist.

"The Chancellor does seem to trust Anakin more than most Jedi" Obi-Wan pointed out. "And Anakin also has friends in the senate"

"Perhaps" Agen Kolar agreed. "And we cannot go against the wishes of the Chancellor in times like this, but Skywalker cannot go alone"

"We will send Jedi Master Rallum-Ta to assist you" Mace Windu explained. "She is a member of the Jedi Council and our representative in the Galatic Senate and she is the best choice to undergo this mission"

"You aren't worried you will infuriate the Chancellor with this decision?" Obi-Wan asked.

"In times such as these, take the best measures we must" Yoda explained."Go with Skywalker, Master Rallum-Ta will. Adjourned, this council is"

After the meeting, Obi-Wan dispatched Anakin and Rallum-Ta on their mission, much to Anakin's dismay, nonetheless, Anakin managed to hold in his anger in front of his master, although when left alone with Rallum-Ta, he could not help but state his opinion.

"This is an outrage!" Anakin shouted at the Muun Jedi Master. "I am fully capable of handling a mission on my own, and I do anyone's help"

The wise Muun Jedi Rallum-Ta nodded. "I understand how you feel, Padawan. But you cannot handle something as complicated as the Galatic Senate on your own, regardless of who your friends are"

"I can handle things better than the council thinks" Anakin told her. "I don't need anyone's help. Especially not a greedy Muun excuse for a Jedi".

Rallum-Ta turned to Anakin, seeming offended. "Not all of us are consumed by the greed that engulfs The Banking Clan, young Skywalker. I left Muunilist for this reason when I was young. Not all of my kin agree with my choice, but I am respected and that is all that matters"

'"Well, I think it's a load of..DOWN!" Anakin shouted as he deflected several very strong blaster bolts with his lightsaber. He looked around for the assailant but was not able to find him, only that the bolts had stopped. "Where did he go?"

"Thank you, Padawan" Rallum-Ta smiled. "I don't agree with your...rash way of thinking, but I owe you my life"

"Of course" Anakin told her. "I don't agree with the council forcing me to do their bidding, but I respect the Jedi Masters always"

"It is appreciated" Rallum-Ta explained. "Let us be on the lookout for this assassin to return...I sense that he is not done with us yet"

(Meanwhile in Undisclosed Separatist Space)

Count Dooku's plan on Geonosis had failed, and the Republic's clone armies had begun advancing into and liberating separatist space, despite everything going according to his master's plan, Dooku couldn't help but worry that his plans would fall through early. Still, the Separatist occupations of Raxus and Norim were well secured, and it was unlikely that they would be crumbled. He held his thoughts in an uncomfortable balance until he was contacted by one of his personal droids.

"Count Dooku, you have received a transmission from Coruscant"

"Patch it through and leave me" Dooku told him. The droid obeyed and Dooku was left alone with the transmission, as he master Darth Sidious appeared to him, he bowed.

"Rise, Tyranus" Sidious told him.

"Lord Sidious" Dooku responded. "Why have you contacted me at this hour?"

"I shall contact you whenever I please" Sidious answered. "Our plans are going well, despite what you may think. The Jedi have begun their investigation to find the traitor within the senate. Have you hired the assassin as I asked?"

"Yes, Lord Sidious" Dooku confirmed. "And I assure you, he is worth every credit"

"Excellent" Sidious smiled. "Skywalker and Rallum-Ta will be destroyed and the senate will collapse within itself. One more the Sith shall rule the galaxy, and you, my apprentice, will be well rewarded"

"Thank you, master"

(Back on Coruscant)

Anakin Skywalker and Rallum-Ta made their way quickly to the senate building before the assassin could strike again, and Anakin was given special clearance to enter, although many seemed surprised by his appearance.

"Anakin" Padme said, hiding her true feelings in the greeting to her husband. "What brings you to the senate building"

"The chancellor has asked us to..." Anakin started.

"Young Skywalker simply wanted to know how the senate works" Rallum-Ta told her. "So the Chancellor sent him here, and decided that I was the best choice to supervise him"

"Is that alright m'lady?" Anakin asked. "I have no wishes to upset the Senate"

"The Jedi Council has long had the respect of the senate" Padme told him. "If the Chancellor says you can be here, this Senator will not object"

"Thank you, Senator Amidala" Rallum-Ta told her.

"You as well, Senator Ta"

**In the next chapter, Anakin and Rallum-Ta sit through a senate meeting, only to see it interrupted by the same assassin from before. Will they be able to deduce the attacker and the traitor**

**find out in Chapter 3**

**P.S. I will be gone with no internet for a few weeks at my Dad's. So Chapter 3 will not be out for a while, but I promise it is on it's way**

**Until Next Time,**

**TheStoryWizard**


End file.
